Unexpectedly Oblivious
by DragonShenron
Summary: After all, Who would expect for their male roommate, the hottest guy in Junior High, a secret ninja and extraordinary artist would turn out to be a girl?


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAI HIME NOR DO I PROFIT FROM THIS STORY**

**Hi guys this is my first Mai HiME fic so please tell me if I get any of my facts wrong or if any of the characters are out of character.**

**Pairing: AkiraXTakumi**

* * *

Unexpectedly Oblivious

It was a general consensus throughout Fuka Academy that Takumi Tokiha was a very oblivious individual. There were many incidents that had occurred that had led to this assumption about the read headed Junior High student, the first transpired within his first few weeks at School when his class representative had approached about a date.

"_So Takumi, I hear that you are a part of the cooking club." Yuki leaned over Takumi's desk and batted her eyes at him in a flirtatious manner. "I guess you must be pretty good at it then, you should show me sometime." _

_The boy in question shrugged and gave a nervous laugh. "I can hold my own but I'm not nearly as good as my sister. She could become a professional chef if she wanted to."_

_Yuki giggled behind her hand before lightly pushing him on the shoulder. "I'm sure your sister isn't that great. You might as well admit it that you're a better cook than her, it would certainly boost your rating in the list." _

"_The list? What List-"_

"_What are you doing Takumi?" Akira asked as he walked up to the duo. "You're going to be late for your club meeting if you don't hurry it up." _

_A strangled noise left the boys mouth as he frantically started to shove his books into his pack, before finally standing and slinging it over his shoulder. He sent an appreciative smile towards his roommate and made a hasty exit as called hurried goodbye over his shoulder. "It was nice talking to you Yuki." _

The first incident was when most of the Junior High students clued into Takumi's oblivious nature.

It was the second incident that announced it to the rest of the student body.

"_Oi Tokiha! I didn't know that you were such a ladies man!" Shinji excitedly exclaimed as he traversed the carnival with Akira and Takumi. The boy had joined the duo as they left the ring toss booth with an assortment of prizes._

"_Huh? What do you mean?" Takumi sent a confused look towards his friend, absently noticing that Akira was starting to fall behind, as he often did whenever somebody else joined them. It was a habit that Takumi was attempting to break within the other boy._

"_Oh like you don't know." The other boy slung his arm around the shorter boys shoulder. "Yuki, Ai, Hitomi, Miyuki and Mitsuko have all tied your name!" Shinji pulled away from Takumi and punched him good naturedly on the arm, a sly grin spreading across his lips. "You are one sly dog Tokiha."_

"_I still don't know what you mean Shinji." Takumi ground out, finally getting fed up with Shinji's actions. The only response was Shinji snickering before running off to another stall surrounded by girls. The boy turned to Akira with a helpless expression on his face, desperately asking what the other boy was talking about._

_Akira only shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Shinji's an idiot and doesn't know when to shut up."_

"_But what did he need to shut up about?!"_

Yes, the general consensus was that Takumi was an extremely oblivious individual. However, it was quite to opposite, Takumi Tokiha wasn't as oblivious as many believed him to be. In fact the teen encouraged the assumption by acting the part.

"_So Takumi, I hear that you are a part of the cooking club" Yuki leaned over Takumi's desk and batted her eye as him in a flirtatious manner. "I guess you must be pretty good at it then, you should show me sometime." _

No thank you, I'm not that interested.

_Yuki giggled behind her hand before lightly pushing him on the shoulder. "I'm sure your sister isn't that great. You might as well admit it that you're a better cook than her, it would certainly boost your rating in the list."_

Insulting my sister isn't going to get you anywhere and when I find that list I'm going to burn it.

"_Oh like you don't know." The other boy slung his arm around the shorter boys shoulder. "Yuki, Ai, Hitomi, Miyuki and Mitsuko have all tied your name!"_

_Great, the five most annoying girls in my year are vying for my attention. Whoopdy doo!_

So yes, while it was a general consensus that Takumi was oblivious, the assumption was truly unfounded. Takumi prided himself on being able to see past the little things and towards the big picture, he could look past the eccentricities of others and the weird happenings going on at the academy as of late and past his sisters sudden interest in skipping classes for days at a time. It was the same with looking past Akira's odd obsession with boundaries and triple checking the locks in their shared dorm.

Ironically enough it was because of this certain trait that caused Takumi to trip over his own feet and subsequent drop the large plate of food atop his roommate's head, the sauce form the dish slowly slipping from the green strands of hair. Takumi stared at Akira with an expression akin to horror from his position on the ground, his arms trembling as they held up his body weight.

"Akira! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" The teen quickly pushed him-self into a kneeling position and removed the offending plate from Akira's now food cacked head.

The teen sighed and dabbed a napkin over his face before turning his attention to Takumi, only to see that the he was now clutching the plate to his chest, thankfully he still had on that putrid pink frilly apron otherwise his shirt would have been ruined also. "It's Alright Takumi, it's not like you did it on purpose." Balling the used napkin in his hand Akira threw it into the bin with perfect precision before standing and brushing himself off. "I'm going to go shower."

Takumi nodded at the teen before setting about cleaning the mess he had caused, all the while a blush staining his cheeks in embarrassment of what just occurred, he shook his head in a tired manner before collecting the numerous dishes that littered the table and depositing them in the kitchen sink, ready to be washed once Akira finished in the shower.

After ten minutes Takumi had finished scrubbing the table and vacuuming the remnants of dinner from the carpet, the noise of the shower had ceased some minutes ago and Takumi had suspected that his roommate would have emerged from its confines by now. The boy was now standing awkwardly in the kitchen as he waited for Akira, ready to apologise once again for not only ruining the others clothes but also for the loss of their dinner.

He fidgeted apprehensively and kept shooting anxious glances to the closed door. The truth was that Takumi quite liked Akira, he was a good roommate and an even greater friend, and the boy had a certain flair for art which boosted him up to the top ranking of the 'Junior High School Hottie List'. It was Akira's rarely seen caring nature that Takumi admired the most in his friend, the side of him that Takumi hoped only he had the privilege to see, as he had on many occasions. Including Mai's birthday and during the time those girls were being stripped and searched after dark all over Campus. There were even the small moments when he would be reminded by the other boy to take his medication or to act in more manly fashion that solidified their friendship.

But, as Takumi discovered a few weeks ago, it wasn't friendship that he was looking for with Akira. It had frightened him at first, the thought of liking another boy instead of another girl and he had even contemplated going to Mai about it but eventually decided against it, not wanting to burden her further. But thing that had confused him the most about his epiphany was that he wasn't at all attracted to other men, not in any way shape or form, in any case this would have confused anyone that was in his same position. After a few days of contemplation and general avoidance of Akira, which proved to be fairly difficult seeing as though they lived together, Takumi came to the conclusion was that it wasn't that he was attracted to Akira's gender, but rather to his personality.

From those few weeks onwards Takumi noticed the small things about Akira that he loved, the calculated look in his eyes as he sketched out the scene in front of him, the way he moved so fluidly that it seemed as though his feet didn't even touch the ground beneath his feet, even the boundaries that he set up around him that Takumi was certain that he was slowly, but surely, breaking down.

So caught up in his thoughts Takumi didn't even notice that another five minutes had passed and was startled to see that Akira still hadn't entered the open living space. The red headed boy sighed once more before making his decision and heading towards what he was sure was a locked bathroom door. The scuffing of his slippers filled the quiet dorm until he came to a stop "You Alright? You didn't get burnt or anything did you-?" Raising his hand he gave a short rap on the door before opening it and poking his head inside, unaware of what was awaiting him.

"Do you have a change of- Ahh!" Takumi cut himself off mid-sentence as he took in the scene before him a hot blush adorning his face as the situation finally clicked in his mind after a few moments.

Akira was a _girl._

The boy at the top of the 'Junior High Hottie List' was a girl!

His roommate that told him to act more manly and lifted weights heavier than then himself was a girl.

And a rather attractive young woman, Takumi couldn't help but notice, continuing to stare at the girl in front of him. Clad only in a small pair of bike shorts and tightly wrapped bandages around her chest.

'That must hurt.' He thought as he only just registered that Akira would have to bind the bandaged quite forcefully and securely in order to makes herself seem as though she had a more masculine body.

Of course Akira was a girl!

How else could she walk with such grace? That she could interact so well with the female community and yet still distance herself? Why else would she enforce the boundaries of their dorm and triple check the locks?

Akira gasped as soon as he had entered the room and threw her arms around herself in an attempt to shield her-self from his sight, though she knew that it was useless. Takumi had obviously already seen judging by the expression on his face and the red hue on his face.

Finally coming to his senses Takumi stuttered out an apology. "S-Sorry!" He averted his eyes from her form before making a hasty exit, only making it a few steps before he was thrown onto his back and a weight settled on his stomach. He could only stare into the eyes of his roommate, her eyes filled with what he recognised as horror and regret.

Despite the added weight on his stomach and dull ache in his back from their tumble to the ground Takumi couldn't think of a time that he found Akira more beautiful than in this very moment, her fist clenching his shirt, a few unshed tears in her eyes and her hair a little frazzled from her towel.

So beautiful in her imperfections

"Now that you know I'm a girl I don't have any other choice." She raised her arm above her head, Takumi had never noticed just how distinctly feminine the curve of the appendage just was, and a purple double ended kunai materialised directly into her palm. She raised her arm further, her hand shaking as she thought of what she would now have to do because Takumi opened that _damn _door, she closed her eyes in frustration at the situation.

Her whole body started to shake, the emotions that she had repressed over the past few months finally starting to surface, the despise she felt for her father for putting her through this cross dressing nightmare, the hatred towards her mother for abandoning her at a young age and sadness for having to act like something she most definitely wasn't.

A few tears escaped her and started a slow descent down her face, only to be gently wiped away from her cheek. Akira's eyes opened in shock at the sudden touch and stared at Takumi as he tenderly cupped her check, wiping away the few tears with his thumb, an understanding smile on his face ."I understand Akira. If this is something you know you have to do, then do it. I don't mind." Akira's eyes widened even further, how could he accept this so easily? Then again Akira knew in the back of her mind that Takumi had been preparing for an untimely death since his heart condition made its presence known all those years ago. "I'm ready for this to happen, have been for a long time, so long that I'm tired of it. I'm tired of the pain and the sacrifices that others have made for me, you and my sister included. But if this is going to happen can I please do something first?" Her brow furrowed in a confused manner before nodding her head, having no clue what Takumi was going to do but willing to do whatever it was.

Takumi smiled and leisurely sat up so that Akira was now straddling his lap and not his stomach, his hand never leaving its position on her cheek. The boy gave a small laugh as a blush steadily rose and spread across the apples of her cheeks, as she frantically tried to make sense of this new position, though he doubted that she would find the answer by staring at her alarm clock across the room, he was sure that she didn't even realise that she still had her arm raised above her head her weapon clenched tightly in her fist. Takumi turned her so that she was facing him once more and gave her a comforting smile before leaning and lightly brushing his lips against hers, inwardly marvelling at the softness of her lips.

Akira's eyes widened as she stared in shock at the boy before her, surprised that the normally shy boy would make such a bold move. Her eyes slowly began to close as she gave into the pleasurable feelings Takumi was offering her, Akira dropped her kunai hearing it fall to the ground with a dull thud as her hands found purchase on Takumi's chest, finally returning his kiss.

Takumi smiled and continued to move his lips effortlessly over hers, delighting in the noises he was evoking from the normally reserved girl. He felt one of her hands exploring his chest before traveling up his neck and settling in his red locks, her elegant fingers running through the mess a few times. Akira kept running her fingers through his hair, wanting to know that this moment was in fact real and not just another one of her dreams.

The two kissed for a few moments before breaking away for some much needed air the pair resting their foreheads together as they panted from the lack of oxygen. Once the pair recovered Akira shyly looked away from Takumi, embarrassed and unsure of his true feelings towards her. The kiss they had just shared could have been him wanting to get his first kiss before dying and using her as a means to accomplish it.

She shook her head, no, Takumi was much too kind to use anyone for his own personal gain, no matter what the situation was. It was because of his kind nature that had attracted Akira to him in the first place, his way of putting others before himself so as not to hurt anyone else, the way he didn't allow anyone to hear his true thoughts of those around him and the activities they partook in. After a few months Akira had truly found she like Takumi, maybe even loved, but dared not to dwell on her feeling, her circumstance at that point made her unable to act upon any of her feelings towards the boy for fear of assured rejection, but the kiss that they shared showed no signs of rejection on his part and Akira was certain that he didn't feel any on her side.

"Akira." He turned the girl to face him once more, still panting as the pain in his chest increased and beads of sweat started to make their way down his face. Once she finally faced him he could see the terror in her eyes when she saw his appearance.

"Takumi! Didn't you take your pills?" When he shook his head she gave a disgruntled huff and tried to pry herself from his surprisingly strong grip so as to retrieve the life-saving medication. He refused to let go. "What is it Takumi?!"

He chuckled at her impatience. "I love you Akira." He smiled at her dumbfounded expression and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear. "I just wanted you to know that." With that said Takumi began to heave a sputtering of coughs and fell to the ground below him, only faintly recognising the feeling of her weight being lifted from his body. He laid there for a few moments as he heard Akira tearing the room apart to find his medication, and soon felt the familiar texture of the pills. As he was half through swallowing another coughing fit wracked his body causing the pills flying from his throat painfully.

Akira was beyond the point of complete and utter panic as Takumi coughed up his medication, it was partially her fault that he was in this bad of a condition, if she hadn't of tackled him to the ground before and maybe if she had of broken off from their unexpected kiss earlier, maybe he would have been able to take his medication on his own.

Besides, there was absolutely on way he was going to have the last word.

Taking the pills into her own mouth and taking a sip of water, Akira pressed her lips to Takumi's and force fed them to the sick boy below her, only removing her mouth when she was sure he had swallowed them successfully.

"You fool! How can you give up on life so easily?" If she had to guess, Akira would say it was the was the trauma of the past few months, particularly the last couple hours, that caused her to have such an outburst at the best friend and love interest, the boy that was looking at her as if she had to heads. Asking why she would save him when just minutes earlier she said she would have to kill him. "That's the one thing I can't stand about you! You tell me the most wonderful thing and then you just give up? I won't let that happen!" She threw herself over Takumi, tears freely running down her face as sobs wracked her body. "I can't believe that I fell in love with a fool like you." Akira confessed as she pressed her forehead to his chest, directly over his heart, its rhythmic beating settling her down from her hysterics.

She felt Takumi's arms wrap around her waist and hold her closer to him, holding her as he had always wanted to hold her but was too afraid to. The duo held their position for a few moments before Akira, having only just registered her state of undress, gathered her wits and pushed herself off of Takumi. "I'm sorry Takumi, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Said Akira, her eyes staring into his own, Takumi could clearly see the fear residing in her purple orbs.

Takumi took her hand in his and gave a small chuckle as he gave her another kiss, softer and gentler than their first but not any less passionate. "I wouldn't change this night for anything in the world Akira, I love you."

Akira squeezed his hand and returned his smile. "I love you too Takumi." She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him towards the bed. "Now come on, we have to get you in bed."

"I-uh-Akira I don't think that we are…um ready for-"

"Not like that you pervert!" She smacked him on the head, her exasperated expression matching Takumi's bright red face. "You just had an attack, you need to rest."

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck a nervous chuckle emitting from his month as he followed Akira over to his side of the dorm. "Thanks Akira." He gave her hand one last final squeeze as he settled into his bed.

"No problem." She called over her shoulder as she went through their dividing curtain a small smile adorning her face.

So yes, while Takumi Tokiha wasn't as oblivious as everyone deemed him to be, it didn't mean that he was constantly aware of everything around him in the world. So maybe it was that wasn't oblivious, it was just that he was unprepared for things that were unexpected, which it seemed practically meant a death sentence. After all, who would expect for their male roommate, who was also a secret ninja and extraordinary artist would turn out to be a girl?

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**Well that's it. I'm not exactly sure how it turned out so please tell me if I stuffed something up majorly or if Akira or Takumi are out of character.**

**Anyway, this is my first Mai HiME fan fiction so please review to let me know how it was.**

**Hope you enjoyed it **

**DragonShenron**


End file.
